Ayumi's New Crush
by Dragonballzbin
Summary: Hi, my name is Jonathan Smith and I'm a minor teenage detective. Not long after transferring from America to Japan, I witnessed an illegal transaction by two men in black. I sensed a figure creeping up behind me and I fought back, but the attacker weakened me with a stun gun.
1. Chapter 1 The Big Shrink

Hi, my name is Jonathan Smith and I'm a minor teenage detective, who has infiltrated the Organisation in America. Not long after transferring from America to Japan, I witnessed an illegal transaction by two men in black. I sensed a figure creeping up behind me and I fought back, but the attacker weakened me with a stun gun. I felt my hair was being grabbed and then released, having a tablet inserted into my mouth along with a stream of water. But when I woke up, concerned policemen surrounded me with questions such as "Are you lost, little boy?" and "Where is your mommy?" _Little boy?_ I thought. _Are you policemen blind or what?_ However, I found myself wearing oversized clothes. _Wait, what? My clothes are oversized! Impossible! I must check myself in the reflection._ After running off for a few minutes, I stopped to take a deep breath, and I noticed that I was being shrunk to a small boy.

I happened to notice a figure –– a small boy with the glasses exiting from the gate of a big building. He seemed to sense my presence and spun around. "I know you're there," he called out. "Hi," I greeted him shyly. "What are you doing here late at night?" he asked. "I'm lost," I attempted to make out the appearance of the boy. "Come with me. May be I could ask my Ran-neechan to give you a shelter," he suggested. I was amazed by his deep vocabulary. I caught up with him and he accompanied me to Mouri Detective Agency. "What's your name?" he asked, without glancing at me. "J-John Doyle," I stammered. _That's from Sherlock Holmes' novel!_ He thought excitedly. _Like how I created "Edogawa Conan", he took "John" from the client of Holmes and "Doyle", the family name of Sir Arthur Conan. May be he likes Sherlock Holmes as well._ "You are a Sherlockian as well, I presume?" he imitated Holmes' way of speaking. "I guess I am," I chuckled. We finally arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency. I turned towards him so that he could see my serious face. "I heard about you, Edogawa Conan. No, I should say, Kudo Shinichi," I smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell your Ran-neechan," I assured him. Oddly enough, he excused himself to bed immediately after we entered the Agency. "Conan-kun, I noticed that you brought a boy in here, but you didn't notify me," said a voice that belonged to a high school girl. "Gomene, Ran-neechan, I was just tired," replied the boy. "Nani?! Another brat is living with us?! Brat, make sure he's the last one to live with us!" came a deeper voice. "Hai, oji-san!" said the boy, in a childish manner. A tall girl with waist-length hair and a pointy hair sticking from the corner of her head introduced herself and her father to me. "Hi, my name is Mouri Ran and this is my father Mouri Kogoro. Nice to meet you," she said it politely. I smiled, "John Doyle. Nice to meet you too." "You can sleep with Conan-kun," she suggested. "Arigatou!" I smiled wider.

The next morning, Ran came to wake us up. "Conan-kun, John-kun, wake up! Time for school!" _Great,_ I thought, _primary school again._ "Hai~!" We both answered together. Soon after breakfast, I walked with Conan to Teitan Elementary School. "I know much about you, but I'll only tell you my real identity when it's time," I began. _Real identity?!_ Conan was stunned. _It means that he is an APTX 4869 victim like me!_ "O-Oh alright, take your time," Conan forced a smile. At the beginning of class, Ms. Kobayashi, the elementary school teacher, announced, "Class, we have a new student. Meet John Doyle." The class took an interest in me, since they were probably expecting another Japanese student. "John-kun, you can sit next to Ayumi-chan," she suggested, pointing at the girl with a pink hairband. "Yoshida Ayumi. Nice to meet you!" she chirped. "Nice to meet you too, Ayumi-chan!" I greeted back. During the whole school hours, I rested my arms on the table and rested my chin on them. _I obviously can feel Kudo Shinichi's boredom for the whole time._ I took glances at him and he was either sleeping or staring out at the window.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "John-kun," Ayumi began, "Do you want to join us, the Detective Boys?" In order not to sound suspicious, I pretended to not know what she meant, "Detective Boys?"

"Yeah, me, Conan-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ai-chan and Genta-kun are in it. We form the Detective Boys!"

"Oh, sure! The group sounds interesting!" I exclaimed. Conan was silently chuckling at my attempt to sound childish. I saw that Ayumi gave Conan a peck on the cheek. _I like Ayumi-chan very much,_ I hung my head, _but seems like I'd never get the chance._ "John-kun? What's wrong?" Ayumi asked. "A-Ah, n-nothing wrong, Ayumi-chan. I was just thinking about the homework," I smiled innocently at her. Turning towards, Conan, "Come on, Conan-kun, let's go back and do our homework."

"Sure! I'm coming! I've got to go, Ayumi-chan. See you tomorrow!" Conan called to Ayumi. "Yoshida-san," Haibara began. "It's obvious that the new boy likes you and he's just trying to hide it." Ayumi opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Exactly, Yoshida-san, he knew that you like Edogawa-kun very much, and he is heart-brokened. What are you going to do?" "The new boy… likes me?" Ayumi had three shades of red. _Perhaps I should get over with Conan-kun and go after him instead,_ Ayumi thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2 John Doyle's Real Identity

Later that night, Haibara was trembling with fear. _How could I not notice it earlier?_ She chided herself. _Moreover, I encouraged Yoshida-san to go after him!_ As swift as a feather, she tiptoed to the telephone and phoned Mouri Detective Agency. "Mouri Detective Agency––" a tired voice began. "I need to talk to Edogawa-kun right now!" Haibara snapped the recipient awake. "J-Just a moment," the voice replied with a shock. Soon after a younger voice spoke, "Hello, Edogawa-kun speaking." The other end ended the call with a _click_. Conan knew the signal means an urgent one, and he woke me up. "Ran-neechan, sorry this is urgent. John-kun and I are going to Hakase's place for a while. It seems Haibara wants to talk about something urgent," Conan informed Ran. "Okay, but don't go for too long," Ran reminded him. "Hai~!" We both answered in a childish manner, and then we left the agency.

As soon as we reached Hakase's place, Haibara immediately squeezed Conan's hand, looking at me with fear and Conan's expression immediately changed from innocent to hatred. "Spill everything you know about the Organisation!" he hissed. I raised my arms in surrender, "Alright, alright! But can we go in first? It's not a safe place to talk about this outside, right?" So, Conan, Haibara, Hakase and I entered Hakase's residence, and we all took a seat on the comfortable couch.

"My name is Jonathan Smith. I am a minor detective who had infiltrated the Organisation in America," I began. "I worked as a waiter for the Boss with the codename Manhattan. One day, I overheard that they have forced the great detective Kudo Shinichi to consume APTX 4869. This suddenly hit me a realization of their intention with the drug. Anger took hold of me and I attempted to report to the police of the Boss's phone number. However, I was caught red-handed by one of the other members there. It was a good timing that I already had booked my flight, and all I needed was just a stroke of luck, and Lady Luck was in my favour. I came here without anyone of them noticing."

"I went to check on you, making sure that you were not dead. I realised that I was too late as no one answered the doorbell when I rang it. It was late at night, and I rented a hotel nearby your mansion. During the stay, I did a research about your whereabouts, but nothing came up. One of the old news caught my eye, stating that they found a lost boy in big jacket in Tropical Land. Then, I went to Tropical Land the next day, hoping to perform some detective work in finding traces of you. While searching for traces, I noticed suspicious activity behind a tree –– an illegal transaction. I was so focused on the transaction that I failed to notice a figure creeping up behind me and knocked me out cold. 'I've found another rat came sneaking on us,' I heard one female voice says. 'We should be more aware. First, it's Kudo Shinichi, now this blonde-haired boy.' 'You forgot, Vermouth, we have APTX 4869 with us at all times for emergency,' said the male voice. The two voices then left me alone. I remembered, 'APTX 4869. Kudo Shinichi.' I realised that I've fallen into the same trap as you. As to conclude, Shinichi-kun, sorry that I didn't get the Boss's phone number in America as I was caught red-handed before I got hold of it," I finished.

There was a moment of silence before Agasa spoke up, "So John-kun, or do you prefer Jonathan-kun, do you need me invent gadgets for you like Shinichi-kun?" "Good question. I would prefer to decide during emergency," I trailed off. "No! You have to decide now!" Shinichi chided me. "Alright, alright, I guess a stun-gun wristwatch is enough, thank you, just in case you need more," I sighed and glared at Shinichi. _Oi oi, I don't use it without thinking,_ he glared back. Agasa rose from his couch, "Alright, I suggest we call it a night now. I'm sure you don't want Ran-kun to be waiting too long for both of you." We bid goodbye to Agasa and hurried back to the Agency before Ran gets annoyed. "We're back!" Conan chirped innocently. "Shhh! Don't wake Dad up, or you knew what would happen," Ran put a finger on her lips, signaling us to be silent. "Gomenesai, Ran-neechan," I apologized. Ran smiled, "You boys must have had a tiring night just now. Go rest now and we'll talk more about it tomorrow morning." "Hai~!" Conan and I both agreed. As we were back in the room, I silently chuckled, "Primary school huh? It will just be a piece of cake." "Or a piece of headache," he grumbled. I fell asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

The next morning, Conan, Haibara and I were walking to school together. "Why would I need any gadgets anyway? All I need to do is to stay in your range of sight, right?" I mumbled. As expected from a great detective for having sharp ears, he glared at me, "You can't just hope that the coast is always clear in my range of sight, you know," he replied. "Oh, of course. I forget that _meitantei_ is a death magnet," I chuckled. "Ohayo, John-kun, Conan-kun and Ai-chan!" Piped Ayumi. "Ohayo, Ayumi-chan," I yawned. "What's wrong, John-kun? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Ayumi looked at me with concern. _Since when did Ayumi become so concerned about me?_ I thought. "I guess I am still having jet lag. I'll be fine after today," I smiled at her. I heard Conan cleared his throat and he glanced at the two other boys –– they were glaring daggers at me. I sweat dropped. Kids as young as them already start showing jealousy. "I-I think I'll meet you in class, Ayumi-chan. See you later!" I sped off as those two boys chased after me leaving Haibara and Conan chuckling behind.

As we arrived at the class, Mitsuhiko, Genta and I were panting heavily. _My body has weakened so much after shrinking!_ I thought in horror. Then one by one students from our class arrived. Conan and Haibara were the last to enter the class. The class soon started as Miss Kobayashi entered the class. "Good morning class, today, we're going to learn about multiplication with 2 digits by 1 digit," she announced. While Ms. Kobayashi was teaching, I took my chance to take a nap, attempting to replace the sleep lost because of the sudden midnight meeting. "Doyle-kun! Come up to the front and do this question!" a loud voice rang, waking me from sleep. "Hai, sensei!" I replied, while rubbing my sleepy eyes and dragged my feet to the front of the classroom. _25 x 4_ was written on the board. I pretended to not know how to calculate and imagined Ms. Kobayashi smirking. Then I just simply write a _100_ on the board. I noticed her shocked face, returned to the board and wrote out the calculation. "Gomenesai, sensei, I forgot to write down the steps," I apologized, then returning to my seat. Every student was staring at me with amazement, except for Haibara and Conan, of course.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Had a nice nap?" smirked Haibara. "Yeah, until Kobayashi-sensei woke me up," I groaned. "I was so tired because of that midnight ––" I paused just to notice Ayumi catching up behind us. "Midnight –– what, John-kun?" asked Ayumi. "Midnight movie," I altered my answer. Conan and Haibara both breathed a sigh of relief. "John-kun, you were so amazing just now! You answered it immediately without doing any calculations!" exclaimed Ayumi. "Oh, it was nothing, Ayumi-chan," I rubbed the back of my head. "Ah, Ayumi-chan, you can accompany John-kun to his house if you want. Haibara and I want to talk about something. See you tomorrow," suggested Conan. "O-Oh alright. Can I join you both as well?" asked Ayumi. "Sorry, Ayumi-chan, this is something private," apologized Conan. "Alright, Conan-kun. See you tomorrow," Ayumi sadly replied.

A moment of silence was between Ayumi and I until she broke it. "So, um, John-kun? I-I don't know how to start," she began, fidgeting her fingers. "I ––" she continued, but was interrupted by a loud scream. We ran to the source of scream and found a lady in mid-twenties. Her face was pale, and she was staring at a hanging body of a man at the doorstep. "If Conan-kun is not here, then I guess I have to do it," I muttered. "Call the ambulance!" I ordered. Ayumi quickly punched the keys and called the ambulance. While I was investigating, I thought I heard Ayumi muttering, sounds like she was communicating with someone. I ignored the muttering and went back to investigation. The front of the shirt was wet. "Found anything?" A familiar voice spoke up behind me. I turned and found Conan walking up to me. "Seems like someone attempted to cover the victim's ingestion of cyanide," I replied. "It's true. The piece of cake on the table seems larger than the rest," noted Conan. The police siren came minutes later, and Inspector Meguire came to investigate the crime scene as well. "Oh, Conan-kun!" a deep voice greeted, ironically having a relative high pitch. "Takagi-keiji!" Conan greeted back. "Who is the boy investigating with you?" asked Takagi. "He is one of my classmates," replied Conan. "The victim is Hayato Hirotaka, wife of Aimi Hiroko, age 25, cause of death: ingestion of cyanide. Time of death is around 8am," a voice reported.

"Hiroko-san, you were the first to find the corpse, correct?" asked Meguire. "Yes," replied Aimi.

"Did you notice any strange behaviour before he died?"

"No. I went out this morning at 7am to buy some groceries and I found him hanging by the doorstep when I came back at 8am."

"Arigatou, Hiroko-san," said Meguire. He then called out to Takagi, "Takagi, have you found out the list of recent contacts from the victim?" "Yes! Daigo Hideji, Asuka Hirotomo and Fumiaki Hiromasa. They all were contacted around the same time at 7:30am." Takagi called back. Soon, the three suspects were called to investigation. Asuka Hirotomo was the first to arrive at the scene and she rushed to the victim but only blocked by Inspector Meguire. "Hayato-san!" cried Asuka. She was still in her office clothes. Fumiaki Hiromasa and Daigo Hideji arrived at the scene next. Fumiaki wore a light make-up with pink fingernail polish that went along with matching pink outfits. Daigo wore tight white shirt with long dark brown pants. They both glanced at the victim and looked away. "You killed Hayato-san, didn't you, Daigo-san? Aimi -chan used to be your girlfriend, but she suddenly liked Hayato-san out of the blue and made you jealous," Fumiaki spat at Daigo. "Same goes to you, Fumiaki-san! You liked Hayato-san but Aimi-chan took him away from you!" Daigo spat back. The two had such intense argument that Inspector Meguire had to separate them.

"All of you state your activities and alibis," Inspector Meguire commanded. "I was jogging in the morning from 7am to 8am," Asuka began. "Hayato-san phoned me at around 7:30am to invite me for lunch with his two other friends at 12pm. Then I went home, get changed and got ready for work. I was working just now until you called me. You can check with my manager for my alibi." "I was cooking breakfast at 7am and Hayato-san phoned me at 7:30am for the lunch invitation. Then I went out to buy more make-up accessories alone," Fumiaki flipped her hair. "I was in gym from 7am and Hayato-san phoned me at 7:30am for the lunch invitation as well. He said he would be bringing a lady as well, so I took this chance to look masculine," Daigo made a masculine gesture. "I worked out alone and you called me as soon as I came out of the shower," he finished. "Only Asuka-san has an alibi," I whispered to Conan. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Fumiaki is the only one who did not change her clothes," I noted. "Why would she suddenly think of buying more make-up accessories early in the morning?" Conan continued. "Unless –– she has another motivation for going out," I finished. "Come. I know which car she drove just now. May be we could find some clues there," suggested Conan. We went to her pinked-coated car and peeked inside. Conan entered her car and rummaged through her drawer. _As I have thought_ , thought Conan. There was a small bottle, which contain white powder. "Cyanide. But how did she enter the house?" I whispered. "That's the question," commented Conan. We went back to the crime scene and attempt to form the event of murder using evidences in the rooms.

"Takagi-keiji, I think I know who the murder is," Conan called out. "Really, Conan-kun?!" Takagi rushed towards us. "Can you please gather everyone together? Thank you," said Conan. While Takagi was gathering everyone, Conan and I quickly rehearsed the events of the murder. "First, the culprit visited the victim days ago for a drink," Conan began. "Then, victim was drunk and lend the culprit the key," I continued.

"The culprit took this opportunity to duplicate the key."

"Next, the culprit added a bit of cyanide onto the cake in the fridge the night before murder, knowing that the victim eats cake every morning at 7am."

"Finally, when the victim took the fridge out and ate it as a snack."

"The culprit went back at 7:30, knowing that the victim had already eaten the cake."

"And used a rope to hang the victim at the doorstep, causing an illusion of a suicide." Conan concluded.

"The murder is you, Fumiaki-san!" We pointed at Fumiaki. "Very well narrated for you boys. But where's the evidence?" She chuckled. "In the drawer of your car, we found a bottle of cyanide," I smirked. "You attempted to throw us off that you poisoned him, while you both were eating the cake together in the morning, when Aimi-san was on work," stated Conan. Fumiaki was horrified, and she gave a hysterical laughter. "Yes. I killed him. I was sick of that man! He stayed alone in the house and Aimi-chan went to work! He is not qualified to be a man! Aimi-chan is almost like my little sister; I cared so much for her," confessed Fumiaki.

Police brought Fumiaki to the police station. "I'm surprised to find you there, John-kun," smirked Conan. _Great! We have two death magnets here,_ Haibara silently groaned. I turned to Ayumi, "Oh yeah, what were you trying to say previously?" Ayumi gave me a peck on the cheek and blushed three shades of red. "Congratulations, Yoshida-san," Haibara smiled as Ayumi blushed more. "I have to go home now, Ayumi-chan! See you tomorrow," I said. "Wait! I don't know where your house is, John-kun," said Ayumi. "I'm living with Conan-kun, bye," I waved and raced Conan back home, however Conan was not heading towards Mouri Detective Agency, but rather to Agasa's residence. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Hakase said he's inventing a gadget for you, remember?" Conan reminded me. "Do I even need it?" I groaned. "Always get prepared," he advised. "Hakase!" He called out. "Oh, Shinichi-kun, John-kun, come in! I have finished inventing your stun-gun wristwatch," Agasa called back. I examined the stun-gun wristwatch carefully in my hands. "Remember, you only have one shot, and since you did not want too many gadgets, I inserted all essential gadgets into the watch," his voice broke my thought. "And I have made another piece of Detective Boys batch for you as well." I was lost for words, "Arigatou gozaimas, Hakase." I immediately wore it and pinned the Detective Boys batch onto my shirt.

At the end of a long day, Conan and I finally headed back to Mouri Detective Agency. "Tadaima!" Conan called out. "Welcome back, Conan-kun, John-kun! Oh, I see that you have gotten new accessories, John-kun!" smiled Ran. "Yeah, Agasa made it for me as well," I rubbed the back of my head. Conan and I refreshed ourselves and we settled down to do homework. I stared down at my homework assignment. _Too easy,_ I thought. Conan and I finished our homework in a flash, and Conan went back to reading his mystery novels, while I peered on Ran's homework. _Just the type of challenge I need_ , I smiled to myself. Ran looked up from her homework. "This is my homework from school. It's too hard for you, John-kun," smiled Ran. "Can I try?" I asked in a sweet voice. Ran could resist such sweet voice, "Sure. Go ahead." _Show that sin 3 cos for 0 ≤ x ≤ 360_. "Tan is equal to 3. So is equal to arc tan 3," I silently muttered. Then I punched the keys into the calculator. "71.6 and 251.6 ." "Sugoi, John-kun!" exclaimed Ran. Conan cleared his throat and I immediately brushed it off, "I learned it in school today!" She frowned, "Teachers are teaching advanced mathematics to elementary students." "Oyasuminasai, Ran-neechan," I yawned. "Oyasuminasai, John-kun," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicions on John Doyle

Later that night, Ran pondered for some time about John's knowledge before falling asleep. _John-kun –– just like Conan-kun –– he is way advanced than his peers. I guess I'm just thinking too much as I did with Conan-kun. He is just an elementary student after all, right?_ With that thought, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Conan and I got a wake up call by Ran as usual, and we got ready for school –– _my_ second day of school. Miss Kobayashi was teaching about elementary school science, which was _way_ too simple compared to what I have studied before. The bell rang and we headed home. "John-kun! You have a new watch!" Ayumi exclaimed, noticing my stun-gun wristwatch. "Oh yeah, Agasa made it for me ––" I trailed off, noticing jealous in Genta and Mitsuhiko. "Not fair! Agasa only made it for you both, but not us!" Genta complained. "Yeah! Why don't _we_ get to have one as well?" Mitsuhiko complained next. "I-It's a complex technology, and only Conan-kun and I completely understand the usage," I laughed. "Come on, Conan-kun! Let's get home before they get any more jealous," I called out while running. Conan chuckled and ran after me. As we entered Mouri Detective Agency, I noticed that there was a young lady with curly orange hair. "Yoko-oneechan!" Conan greeted her. "Oh, Conan-kun!" Yoko greeted back. "Who's that American boy with you?" "He's my classmate," smiled Conan. "Hi Yoko-oneechan," I kindly greeted her. "My name is John Doyle." "Nice to meet you, John-kun," smiled Yoko. "What brings you here today?" asked Conan. "I've seen the murderer right in front of my own eyes and I was asking Detective Mouri for protection," quavered Yoko. "Don't worry! I'll protect you with all my life!" beamed Kogoro. "Thank you. I think I have to go," Yoko said softly. "Let's follow her to make sure that she goes back safe!" Kogoro thumped his fist on his palm. We hired a cab and went towards Yoko's residence, and we heard a piercing scream just as we arrived. We followed the source of scream and found a man in forties dead on the floor. The man wore a striped long sleeve shirt. "Save the emergency call," I sighed. "Yeah. It's an instant death," agreed Conan.

Inspector Meguire had arrived at the scene as well and noticed the two of us. "Oh, Conan-kun! And," he paused to recall my name. "John-kun, right?" I nodded. "And of course, Mouri-kun," he glared at Kogoro. We began our investigation after the corpse had been carried away for analysis. "The victim is 50 year-old Eiichi Yamagishi, Yoko-san's manager. Cause of death: food poisoning," came the report. "Hiro-san, you have a crush on Yoko-san and were jealous at Eiichi-san for being close to Yoko, weren't you?" One man named Hideyoshi demanded. "What are you talking about? You and Yoko-san were at the verge of becoming a couple, Eita-san!" Hiro shot back. Hiro and Hideyoshi continued to argue while Eita kept quiet. "Eita-san looks suspicious for being quiet," I whispered to Conan. Just as Conan was walking over to Eita, Kogoro suddenly announced, "I know who the murderer is!" "Really, Mouri-san!" exclaimed Inspector Meguire. "The murderer is you, Eita-san!" Kogoro pointed at Eita. "But, ojisan, Eita-san doesn't smell nice," noted Conan, causing me to chuckle. "Of course he doesn't smell nice! He is a human, not a food –– wait," Kogoro suddenly paused. "AH! There are so many ants in here!" Conan pretended to be terrified out beside the trashcan. I walked towards the bowl of soup and called out, "One of the bowls here has the most ants as well." "Yes, Eiichi-san is the only one who loves sweet foods," commented Eita. I whispered to Conan, "One of the bowls is filled with ants. We now know how the murder is carried out, but we need to find out the identity of the culprit." Conan smirked, "I already know who the culprit is."

"Mouri-san!" exclaimed Inspector Meguire. "Sorry I gave you a scare just now." Conan spoke using Kogoro's voice. "The culprit knows that Eiichi-san loves sweet food. So, the culprit added ethylene glycol into the bowl of soup before the soup is served and and disposed of the container. The murderer is none other than you, Hideyoshi-san!" Hideyoshi was horrified, "W-What are you talking about, Mouri-san?" quavered Hideyoshi. "Ethylene glycol does not give out any scent but it taste sweet, as John told me that there are many ants in one of the bowls." Hideyoshi sank to his knees. "Yoko-san is the best girl I've ever met, and I loved her so much. She is close to her manager –– so close that I felt so jealous of him," confessed Hideyoshi. He then gave a hysterical laugh, "With her manager is gone, I can have Yoko-san all for myself." Hideyoshi was then brought to the police station. Kogoro gave a yawn and woke up from his sleep. Inspector Meguire shook Kogoro hard, "Mouri-san! That was an excellent deduction!" "It was?" Kogoro paused for a while. "Of course it was! There is no crime that I can't solve! Hahaha!" laughed Kogoro.

There was a vibration in my pocket and I fished out my phone. There was no name on the screen. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi John-kun, it's me Yoshida Ayumi. Why can't we sleep with plants during night time?" She asked. _How did she get my phone number?_ I narrowed my eyes. "During the night time, there is no sunlight for plants to photosynthesize, so the stomata is closed. To keep living, they need energy, which comes from ATP. Plants use oxygen during the nighttime to generate ATP. The plants break down starch into glucose, which undergoes glycolysis. Then it is further broken down into pyruvate. Third, pyruvate is then converted into acetyl-CoA and enters the Kreb Cycle. Fourth, hydrogen ions go through a series of proteins and oxygen is the final proton acceptor of conversion into water," I explained. "Um thank you!" Ayumi quickly ended the call. Ran was staring at me. "W-What is it, R-Ran-neechan?" I stammered. "Kreb Cycle? Acetyl-CoA? Who are you, John-kun?" she demanded. "I-I'm just an elementary kid. S-Shinichi-niichan taught me those," I continued to stammer. _Oi, oi, don't pull me into this,_ thought Conan. "Shinichi did? Right, I ought to check up on him on his cases," wondered Ran. Conan was horrified, "I-I have forgot something at Agasa's. I'll meet you at home!" With that said, Conan rushed towards Agasa's residence as Ran began hitting the buttons on her phone to call Shinichi. Ran was on the phone with Shinichi all the way to the agency. I saw that there was a clear liquid on the office table and I was too thirsty to mind about the drink's content. I drank a cup and the drink tasted spicy. "Ran-neechan," I called out. "I'll go Hakase's to check if Conan-kun needs help." "Alright, don't be away for too long," she called back. As soon as I left the second floor, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. _What is this feeling? Am I going to die?_ I thought nervously. I hurried to Agasa's residence as the pain in my chest kept growing.

At last, I have arrived at Agasa's residence and pounded at the gate, yelling and panting at the same time, "Conan-kun! – pant – Hurry! – pant – I'm going to die soon!" I felt as if my skin was tearing apart. Conan hurried out of the residence with a horror in his face, _Oh no! Not now! He can't change right now! If he does, we would be exposed!_ Conan quickly dragged me into the residence as I gave my piercing scream of pain. When I woke up, I saw that I am wearing a blue, long pant with a white, buttoned long sleeve shirt. "Thanks," I began. Suddenly, my phone rang and it was from Ran. _Oh no!_ I gasped. I adjusted the knob on my watch and gave a quick test –– it sounded just like my 7-year-old voice and I answered the call. "John-kun, how's Conan-kun over there? Does he need help?" asked Ran. "Ah, everything's fine here. Oh, and Conan-kun said that there is a new game and asked me to try it out. So I will be staying overnight at Hakase's and I will go back tomorrow," I explained. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" With that said, she hung up. I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Sorry, Shinichi-kun, I'll be wearing your clothes for a while. I've got to check out from the hotel," I reminded him. "Of course! Your hotel!" He chuckled. "If you don't return soon enough, it will be about time they found you missing." "Let's go, Hakase!" I called out. "Coming!" He called back.

Agasa gave me a ride to the nearest hotel to the Tropical Land. "How can I help you?" one of the receptionists asked. She had her hair tied into a bun and wore a full blue suit with a black vest with her nametag pinned on it. "Jonathan Smith," I told her. She punched some keys on the keyboard. "I lost my hotel card. I'll pay the fine after I got my baggage," I promised her. As promised, after I got my luggage, I paid for the fine, but as soon as I have finished paying my fine, there was a piercing scream, which came from the bathroom. _Geez, can't I finish a task without stumbling into murders?_ I groaned in frustration. "Ahahaha, sorry Hakase, there is a murder case here and I won't be going back so soon," I chuckled sarcastically while on the phone with Hakase. "Don't worry. Take your time. I will be right outside when you have solved the case," said Agasa.

I ran towards the source of the scream and found a man in thirties, wearing a blue suit, sitting still on the toilet bowl. The police have arrived to the crime scene and Insepctor Meguire took a glance at me, "Have I seen you before?" He asked, puzzled. "Nope! Not at all! My name is Jonathan Smith, and I'm a detective," I replied. _I'll deal with this young man after this case. He looks familiar, not to mention he's here when the murder happened._ Inspector Meguire pushed the thought aside. "The victim is Arata Akiyoshi, age 32. Cause of death: injection. The recent contacts with the victim are Chikara Hatsuo, Jiro Kazutaka and Keita Kosuke," reported Takagi. Chikara, Jiro and Keita were called forward to the crime scene. "Jiro-san, I know it's you! You've always envied Arata-san. You both wanted to be hotel receptionists, and there was only one slot. That's why you killed him!" yelled Chikara, who wore braces. "What are you talking about? Don't you have a higher motive to kill him, Chikara-san? You know that he earns more than you, so you were jealous and you killed him!" Jiro shot back. He wore a grey business suit. "He is better than me in every way," muttered Keita. "Because of that you killed Arata-san?" questioned Inspector Meguire. "Yes," said Keita. "I'm sorry I have to arrest you," said Inspector Meguire. While Inspector Meguire was taking Keita away, I hurried to stop the process, "Wait a minute, Inspector. Keita-san is just taking the blame to himself –– he is not the culprit." "Keita-san has already confessed, Jonathan-kun," frowned Inspector Meguire. "Why don't we ask everyone to state their today's events before they came here?" I suggested. "I don't see where you're getting, but alright," Inspector Meguire hesitated for a while before turning to the three suspects. "Can you three please give a state your events before you came here?" While each of the three suspects was stating their events, I noticed that Chikara's braces were rather loose. "I know who the culprit is, Inspector," I announced. "Really, Jonathan-kun?" exclaimed Inspector Meguire. "The culprit is none other than you, Chikara-san!" I pointed at him and he became horrified. "W-what are you talking about, sir?" he stammered. "It's about time you should visit the dentist, isn't it?" I smirked. Chikara was shocked. "That's right. You used the end wire from your loose braces to stab Arata-san. If we use luminol to check the end wire, we should find traces of Arata-san's blood," I concluded. Chikara sank to his knees, "It's true that I envied Arata-san, but ever since my girlfriend met him, she was head over heels at Arata-san. One day, my girlfriend asked me why I couldn't be like Arata-san for once, which was a strange, because I have been myself for so long. So I killed him, so that my girlfriend won't mention him anymore." He laughed hysterically, "I'm smart, aren't I?" Chikara was then brought to the police station. "Inspector, can you please don't mention me in the news? Thanks a lot," I informed Inspector Meguire. "Alright," he frowned. _Just like Shinichi-kun. Jonathan-kun doesn't want to be in the news headline as well. I wonder what's going on with teenagers nowadays. I thought they love to be in the spotlight._ Inspector Meguire frowned. _Oh well, may be a few does not like in the spotlight after all,_ he chuckled to himself.

Exhausted, I exited the hotel with my luggage, where Agasa was waiting for me in his yellow beetle. "Alright," I sighed. "I'm going to leave this baggage in Shinichi's house and –– ah!" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. _Oh no, not now!_ I was gasping for air. Agasa noticed this and accelerated the car. I felt my bones melting inside me and I clutched my chest tighter. My heart was racing and soon I gave a piercing scream of pain. Finally, everything blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself on a big sofa. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Haibara appeared with her poker face, "Looking for your baggage? It's at the staircase. And your body is now immune to Baijiu, so no point drinking more." She turned and returned to the basement. I took a glance at myself. The clothes Shinichi lent me were now too big for me, so I had to waddle towards the bathroom, trying hard not to trip over. It was time consuming, but I finally managed to successfully waddle to the bathroom and changed into my shrunken-form clothes. Just as soon as I have finished shrinking back into a 7-year-old boy again, the door burst open and Ran was at the doorway. "R-Ran-neechan! Didn't you knock before opening the door?" I chided her, with my face was red as tomato. "Gomene, John-kun, there was it was an emergency. Before that, why are you wearing clothes that too big for you?" apologized Ran. "J-Jonathan-niichan lends me his clothes. He said that the temperature changes fast in Japan," I stammered. _I've never heard of a person called Jonathan. Who is this boy anyway?_ Ran frowned. I narrowed my eyes, "Ran-neechan? I have received enough frowning today." Ran broke into a smile, "Ah, gomene, John-kun." With that said, she closed the door and left, but deep inside her mind, she was still wondering about the person named Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4 The Blue Jewel Kid Heist

Ran was suspicious about the American boy, so she phoned Shinichi, on the way back to Detective Mouri Agency, to see if he knows anything about Jonathan, "Ah, Shinichi? Do you happen to know this person named Jonathan?" "Oh yes, of course! Remember the time when we were in New York, and I was searching for your handkerchief? I met him there. That was how I came to know him," Conan, who was in Mouri Detective Agency, explained using his voice-changing bowtie. "No wonder you went off for so long," groaned Ran.

I turned on the TV and there was a news headline about Kaito Kid's heist. _What is KID up to this time?_ I sighed. _I will steal the blue jewel when the time is right_ was written in the news headline. "Oh, it will be a _very_ late heist," I chuckled. _Well, not too long from now: it's 8:30pm right now._ I thought excitedly. I got a call from Conan saying that Jirokichi invited him to the defense area and I was invited as well. "Well? What do you make of the message?" asked Conan. "Of course, a checkmark, which means 10:10pm," I replied. Looking at my watch that showed 9pm. _1 hour 10 minutes left_. I could not contain my excitement –– I have heard about the famous phantom thief Kaito Kid, and I was there, attempting to capture Kid along with Conan. I can hear him smile over the phone, "You're learning fast." "I-It's nothing! Hahaha!" I laughed. "Hakase! There is a Kid Heist tonight!" I called out to Agasa. "Coming!" He called back. Haibara appeared from the basement. "Good luck catching Kid with Kudo-kun, Smith-kun," she smirked. Haibara and I rode in Agasa's yellow Beetle to the heist scene.

"Ah, there you are, Conan-kun!" beamed Jirokichi. "And I heard there is an American boy living with you. Is he coming?" Conan gave him an innocent smile, "Of course he's coming! Look, they're here!" I stepped out of the car and approached towards Conan. "He really has a great determination to capture Kid for an old man," I chuckled. "Who says an old man is ineligible to capture Kid?" He chuckled back. "Ah, you must be the American boy who lives with Conan-kun!" He greeted me. "I'm Jirokichi and ––" I interrupted him my innocent smile, "Of course! The wealthiest man in Japan! My pleasure to meet you!" "Oh! It's my pleasure to be well known! Hahaha!" He laughed. "How long have the police officers been standing here?" I wondered aloud. "Since this afternoon at 12pm," he replied. I glanced at my watch and attempt to sound empathetic, "Ojisan, are you sure you don't want them to rest for a while? It's 1 hour later." "No way! I'm not letting my guard down this time! You must be Kid!" He pulled my cheeks to make sure I'm not Kid. "Ojisan, Kid and I have never even met. I couldn't possibly be Kid! Moreover, I'm not famous like Shinichi-niichan." Then his face broke into a huge grin, "Alright, I believe you." "Ojisan, the heist will be at 10:10. It's when the needles on the clock looks like checkmark. That was why I suggested your police officers to take a break after standing for 10 hours." Conan snickered beside me. Jirokichi brought us passed the long hallway to the dark room where the blue jewel was kept. He switched on the light to reveal armed guards wearing night vision goggles, and demonstrated the capturing mechanism to us: when the jewel is being touched, a cuff would lash out onto the wrist held back by a strong metallic chain in less than 1 second. After the demonstration, we left the jewel room and joined the crowd upon waiting for Kaito Kid's sudden appearance.

I glanced at my watch. 10PM. _10 minutes left,_ I thought. "Let's go," Conan whispered with a tense voice beside me. "I can feel his presence nearby." Conan and I left the crowd and entered the bright hallway. Suddenly, green vapour escaped from one of the rooms. "Sleeping gas!" gasped Conan. We hurried towards the escaping green vapour. "One! Two! Three! Hold your breath!" commanded Conan. We held our breaths and swung the door open and released the rest of the sleeping gas towards the hallway. Within the mist, there was a shadowy figure holding a shiny object. "Kid! I won't let you get away!" yelled Conan, who was kneeling. He rolled the dial on the side of his right shoe, which turned rainbow-colored, and then pressed a button on his belt. A soccer ball was instantly dispensed from the large opening of the belt. He shot the soccer ball with his laces towards the figure, but the figure dodged the shot and the ball made a large hole in the wall of the room. The figure then slipped through the large hole and I ran after it, leaving the alarm wailing behind us. A thought suddenly hit me. _It's a diversion! He plans to separate us!_ I sensed the presence of a figure behind me. Before I could turn to see what it was, the figure knocked me out at the back of my head. "John-kun!" Conan called out. "I'm fine!" a voice called back. However, Conan knew better than trusting the voice.

Kid cautiously dragged John along the grass and hid him in the nearby bathroom. He stripped John naked and left him only with his underwear and his big watch. _This is going to be easier than expected_ _,_ he thought, while slipping the blue jewel into his, or rather John's, side pocket. In the shadows, Conan was closely watching John being dragged away into the nearby bathroom, which was 36 feet forward. A moment later, the rest of Detective Nakamori's police officers barged into the room. "Kid escaped again!" Nakamori gritted his teeth. "Conan-kun, where's that American boy who was with you a moment ago?" "I'm right here!" a voice called out. All of the heads turned towards the boy stood by the door, and he looked fresh. "I was chasing Kid just now, but I lost him," explained John. "It's alright. Good work, boya," Detective Nakamori patted John's head and they all left the room, leaving only John and Conan alone in the room. "I never knew you really disguised yourself as a boy ––" smirked Conan. "Kid." John stammered, "H-How did you know?!" "If you were chasing down Kid, you would be breathing hard, but you weren't breathing hard when you appeared at entrance," explained Conan. "Checkmate," Conan smirked again. "John" gasped and realised what he meant when he turned his head to look behind him. Breathing hard and naked, I aimed my watch at him while smirking; ready to transquilise him at any moment. "Alright, you got me!" He held his hand up in surrender, but he suddenly threw down a smoke bomb. After the smoke cleared, Kid was gone, and what remained were my clothes.

Conan and I joined Jirokichi and Detective Nakamori. "Did you both manage to catch Kid?" Jirokichi asked both Conan and me, enthusiastically. "Well, we trapped him, but he disappeared. However, it seemed like he failed to steal the blue jewel," I explained, fishing out the blue jewel from my pocket and handed it to him. Jirokichi rubbed our heads. "It's alright, boys. Good work!"

I stared at my big watch, which showed 11:00. "Glad the stun-gun part of the watch came in handy," I smiled without looking up. "Yeah, as if you've got other skills," Conan taunted, with his hands behind his head. "Hey, at least I know hand-to-hand combat!" I shot back. "Oyasuminasai!" We both announced as we arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency and immediately went to bed. I dozed off as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 Black Organisation Abduction

That night, after John and Conan had gone off to bed, Ran sighed at her Biology homework. _Gene regulation in prokaryotes,_ she thought. _I don't understand a single thing, and I wish I could call Shinichi, but he's on his case right now. I guess I'll have a clearer mind tomorrow morning._ With that thought, she immediately fell asleep.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas!" I announced, while walking out of the room yawning. I looked around, "Ran-neechan isn't awake yet? That isn't like her. I think I'll go wake her up." Conan nodded his head. I knocked on the door and a voice replied, "Come in!" I entered and I saw her trying to figure out her homework. "Ran-neechan? We're hungry," I reminded her. "Oh, gomenesai, John-kun. I got caught up with my homework," she apologized. "May I see?" I asked. "Sure, but this is too –– " Ran suddenly stopped in her track. She remembered how I was able to do high school math. "Ran-neechan, daijobu?" I asked. "Ah, nothing. Sure, you can have a look at it," she smiled. _Gene regulation in prokaryotes_ , it read. "Oh, the lac operon!" I exclaimed. "You know about the lac operon?" gasped Ran. "W-well, y-yeah, I h-heard about it on TV," I stammered. "The substrate, which is the lactose, first binds to the repressor's allosteric site, causing the repressor to change shape and leave the lac operon. Then, the RNA polymerase binds to the promoter and began transcription of the gene. LacZ encodes for ß-galactosidase, which splits lactose to glucose and galactose, so that glucose can be used for cellular respiration. LacY encodes for lactose permease, which makes the prokaryote membrane more permeable to lactose. Finally, lacA encodes for transacetylase enzyme that transfers an acetyl group from acetyle CoA to ß-galactosidase," I explained. Suddenly, Ran reached out and touched my cheek. "Elementary school student, right?" she confirmed. "Yeah," I ensured. "No, you're not," she smirked. "What do you ––" I began. Before I could finish, she grabbed the right side of her chin and pulled her latex mask off, revealing a blonde woman with beryl green eyes. "Vermouth!" I gasped. I tried running away but she grabbed my ear. I yelped in pain. "Conan-kun! Help!" I yelled. Hands in the air, Conan entered the room as well, but accompanied by a man with long silver hair wearing a black hat with matching black trench coat, and green turtleneck sweater. "Gin!" I gasped. Gin darted his eyes towards me. "So this is the spy in the Organisation from the American branch?" He glared at me. I could feel the shiver running down my spine. Gin shoved Conan towards me with such force that he bumped into me. I felt a soft and flexible object slipping down my left pocket. I realised that Conan was not wearing his usual glasses. Gin pointed his gun at Conan and commanded Vermouth to tie my hands behind my back, which made it easy, as Conan was not wearing his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes. Powerless to fight back, Conan obediently allowed Vermouth to tie his hands behind his back as well. We left Mouri Detective Agency and entered Gin's Black Porsche 356A.

In Agasa's Residence, Ran was exploring Conan's glasses. "Conan-kun," she sobbed. "Mouri-san, have a ––" Haibara froze when she saw Conan's glasses. The tray fell onto the floor. The teapots and teacups broke. "No no no no!" Haibara rushed towards Ran and snatched the glasses away. "No! It can't be!" gasped Haibara. Ran sank to her knees. "He must be alive! He must be somewhere!" Haibara put the glasses on and activated the tracking feature of the glasses. Her eyes widened as she saw two dots moving away. "I've found them! Hurry! Call the police as well! Hakase, let's go!" commanded Haibara. _Conan-kun, John-kun, we're coming._ Ran was clutching her phone tightly and frowning at the same time during the undetected chase on the Black Organisation. Haibara's warning suddenly interrupted her thoughts, "Mouri-san, I hope you understand that what you are about to face is a very dangerous situation. These criminals are unlike the culprits you had fought before –– they won't hesitate to open fire." With that said, Ran's eyes widened, and tears began to flow in her eyes. _Conan-kun, John-kun, hang in there._

Meanwhile, Conan and I were bound in shackles. "Guess I'm not so lucky this time. I escaped the American branch, but I'm caught in the main branch," I sighed. "Nope. I think it's a mistake to be solving murder cases. This had their attention, and not to mention that the Detective Boys had become well known for solving cases as well," Conan sighed back. "Well, at least you gave them a good experience of how a real detective works," I smirked. I glanced at his feet. He was still barefooted –– Gin and Vermouth give him time to wear his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes. "I slipped Power-Enhancing Fingerless Gloves that Hakase made for you into your pocket, since you said you only know hand-to-hand combat," explained Conan. We heard footsteps and Gin came into sight, "Oh, you can talk. Very well. Tell me. Where is Sherry?" "I don't know what you're talking about," replied Conan. Gin then turned to me and asked the same question. "I've never heard of someone named Sherry," I replied. "How about Shiho Miyano?" probed Gin. "Who is Shiho Miyano?" I asked. "Fine then. Looks like we'll go the hard way," sighed Gin. He then tortured Conan by punching and kneeing him into Conan's gut up to the point that Conan spat blood. "Let me repeat. Where is Sherry?" Gin probed again. "I still have no idea what you're talking about," replied Conan. Gin suddenly pointed his gun at me. "Tell me. I'll shoot him if you don't," commanded Gin. "S-She is –– " Conan began. Before he could finish, an army of police officers came barging in, including Sato and Takagi. "Freeze! Police!" commanded Sato. Ran came running after them, while Haibara calmly entered the scene. "Ran-neechan!" Conan and I exclaimed in unison. "Conan-kun! John-kun! Don't worry! I'll get you both to safety soon! Hang it there!" Ran called out. We both nodded our heads. "Our Detective Badge," smirked Conan. Takagi and Sato freed us from the shackles while the rest of the police force surrounded Gin. "Sato, Takagi keiji, arigatou. We'll leave him to you," we thanked them. "Takagi, you take care of him, and the rest of us follow the boys!" ordered Sato. "Hai! You can count on me!" saluted Takagi.


	6. Chapter 6 Fall of the Black Organisation

"Chotto matte!" a girl's voice called out. Haibara was closely following behind us. She handed Conan his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes. "Follow me! I know the path!" urged Haibara. Conan, Sato, and the police force and I quietly made our ways to the Boss's room and I quickly slipped on my Power-Enhancing Fingerless Gloves. However, the path was nearly impossible as the alarm sounded, alerting all of the members of the Black Organisation. Soon, the police force and the rest of the Black Organisation members were having gunfights while Conan, Sato I continued to make our ways. Ran suddenly appeared from behind and knocked down the first Black Organisation member. "Ran-neechan!" Conan and I exclaimed in unison. The four of us fought our way to the Boss's room: Conan kicked using soccer balls, I punched, Sato shot and Ran punched and kicked. Finally, arrived at the outside of the Boss's room. "This is it!" panted Haibara. Ran broke down the door. "Police! You're under arrest!" Sato declared, with her pistol aimed at the Boss. The Boss of the Black Organisation was a middle-aged man in his thirties. His room was painted in gold and he wore a black sunglasses and a golden ring. He swung his chair around and smirked, "Do you think I come unprepared?" He pressed a red button from the control on his chair, and the floor below us gave way. Conan, Sato and I grabbed on the platform just in time while Ran fell. "Ran!" yelled Conan. Sato released her grip on the platform, grabbed Ran's hands and swung her upwards. Ran caught the platform, but Sato fell into the darkness. "Sato-san!" cried Ran. Conan, Ran and I climbed back onto the platform. "One down," smirked Anokata. He pressed a blue button and multiple missiles exploded in front of us. "Ah!" Ran screeched in pain. When the smoke cleared, she was heavily injured. "Ran!" cried Conan. "Two down," Anokata smirked again. Conan and I gritted our teeth. Suddenly, Anokata got to his feet and destroyed Conan's Power-Enhancing Kick Shoe's right dial with such accuracy using a pistol. Conan flipped his shirt up, prepared to launch a soccer ball, however, Anokata beat him to it as well by destroying the belt. He then shot Conan in the temple and rendered him unconscious.

In frustration, I charged towards Anokata, swerving left and right to avoid his shots. Upon reaching within an arm's length, I knocked away his pistol with my right palm and gave him a strong upper cut with my left fist. Then I dropped to my knees and tackled him with my right foot. As I attempted to launch myself towards him with a final blow, he kicked me hard in the gut with both feet. Anokata jumped on top of me and gave my cheeks multiple punches until they were swollen. I pulled his shirt and head-butted him in the forehead. I ended the fight by giving him a strong punch in the gut with my right hand. I slowly retrieved my fist and he collapsed, while pressing against his gut. Finally, I transquilized Anokata with my stun-gun wristwatch. _Case closed,_ I sighed. _Once and for all. The battle has been won._

I watched as the newly came police officers dragged the Black Organisation members, including Anokata, out of the their headquarters and into the police van. The next day, a memorial was prepared to honor Sato's self-sacrifice to save Ran at the Tokyo Police Headquarters. Takagi was sobbing uncontrollably until Sato suddenly showed up, worn out and heavily injured. Takagi was overwhelmed by her survival. He aided Sato into the headquarters and let her slump onto an office chair. "Someone call the medical team! Hurry!" he commanded. He turned to Sato, "We thought you were dead. But how?" Sato gave him a weak smile, "I wouldn't be a first division police officer if I can't survive, would I? I was able to survive through these injuries… because of you…" Takagi's eyes widened. "Takagi Wataru, I love you," she whispered. "Sato, I love you too," he whispered back. They both went in for a French kiss.

Meanwhile, Conan, Ran and I were in hospitalized. The Detective Boys came to visit us. "John-kun…" Ayumi began, with tears began flowing in her eyes. "Don't cry, Ayumi-chan, I'm fine," I smiled weakly at her. "I like you, Ayumi-chan. Can we go on a date when I'm discharged from hospital?" Ayumi's eyes widened. "A-a date?!" she gasped, with six shades of red. "Ok! Ayumi is always waiting for you!" she piped. Ayumi gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving, and caused Mitsuhiko and Genta to give me death glares. _I-I guess I'll find a way to calm these two down,_ I grimaced. Conan-kun was weakly chuckling beside me and he turned to Ran, who was beside him. "Ran, now that the case is finally closed, I can finally reveal myself to you. I'm not Conan Edogawa or elementary school student –– I am the Great Detective Kudo Shinichi. I'm sorry to make you wait for so long," confessed Conan. Ran was crying uncontrollably upon hearing this confession, "Idiot, why didn't you let me help? I was always there for you! I was worried for your things, and yet you're always in front of me!" "Gomene, Ran. I was trying to protect you. You saw how dangerous those people were! You saw it yourself!" protested Conan. "Daijoke, Shinichi. I forgive you," she smiled weakly. "Arigatou, Ran," whispered Conan.

One week later, Conan, Ran and I were discharged from the hospital and we met with the Detective Boys to reveal them the truth. "WHAT?! WE HAVE BEEN WITH THE GREAT DETECTIVE KUDO SHINICHI ALL THESE TIMES?!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko. "And these are?" "I prefer you to still call me Haibara-san," sighed Haibara. "I'm Johnathan Smith, a minor detective, just finished working as an undercover on the American branch of the Organisation," I beamed. Ayumi broke into tears, "You're actually an adult? You should have told me!" With that said, she ran away. "Ayumi!" I called after her. "Good luck explaining yourself to her, Smith-kun," smirked Haibara. "This is –– " I gritted my teeth, but I changed my expression to remorse. "You're right. In fact, I should thank you, Haibara. If not for this pois-medicine, I would have never met her, a girl who truly has feelings for me. I guess I'll see you later," I ran towards Ayumi's direction. "H-Haibara-san?" began Mitsuhiko. "Yes, Tsuburaya-kun?" Haibara turned towards him. "Y-You're also an adult, right?" Mitsuhiko looked into her eyes, hoping that she would say no, but she said yes. "Tsuburaya-kun, the three of us are actually adults, demo daijoke, I'm sure Smith-kun and I would rather stay in a child state and grow up like everyone else," comforted Haibara.

"Ayumi-chan!" I called out. "Where are you?" "Leave me alone!" a little girl's voice called from above. Ayumi was sobbing hard up in the tree. I climbed up to join her. "Ayumi-chan, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. It was too dangerous, and I wanted you to be safe," I comforted her. "I promise," I embraced her. "I won't let you be unhappy ever again." Ayumi shyly looked up, "You pinky promise?" "Yes, I pinky promise," I smiled at her. Ayumi smiled back and rested her head on my chest. "Johnathan-kun, I love you," she whispered. "I love you too. I prefer John and forget about honorifics," I whispered back. For the whole morning, Ayumi slept on my chest and I gently smiled at her innocent figure while caressing her soft hair.

It was afternoon when Ayumi had finally woke up from her nap on my chest. Her whole face turned red when she realised what she just did. "Gomenesai, John-kun, I mean John! I-It was really comfortable and ––" she trailed off. "Daijoke, Ayumi. We've been up in this tree this whole morning," I chuckled. "That long?" she gasped. "Anyway, let's go down," I suggested. Ayumi nodded her head and I slipped down from the tree branch. I held out my arms and she jumped into them. I carried her in a bridal style, until she blushed hard, "J-John let me down!" I allowed her to slip down my arms so that her short legs gently touched the soft ground. "J-John?" Ayumi began shyly, staring at the grass below, "Yes?" I smiled at her. "C-Can we g-go on a date tomorrow?" she managed. "Sure. Where?" I asked. "Tropical Land?" suggested Ayumi. My eyes widened with horror, _not Tropical Land!_ "It's a good place, don't you think?" she continued. "I-I was thinking of s-some other places," I stammered. "M-May be we could go to the same place with Shinichi-niichan. I'm sure he w-wants to have a p-proper date with Ran-neechan." "That is a good idea! I want to meet Ran-neechan as well! I want to learn karate from her," she piped. I wiped off an imaginary sweat from my forehead. _That was a close call to revisit my nightmare_ , I sighed silently. "Alright, let me ask Shinichi-niichan where he will be having his date. Let's go home," I suggested. Ayumi nodded her head in agreement. She could not contain her excitement. _I'm going a on a date with John tomorrow!_ She thought excitedly.

I phoned Shinichi while walking back home with Ayumi. "Moshi moshi?" a deep male voice answered. "Ah, Shinichi-kun?" I began. "Oh Jonathan-kun!" the voice exclaimed. "Ayumi-chan and I are planning to go on a date tomorrow. Where will you be going on your date?" I asked. Before he could answer, a piercing scream shot through the restaurant in front of me. "You death magnet," teased Shinichi. I heard another piercing scream from his side as well. "You're also a death magnet yourself," I smirked. We both ended the call and rushed to the crime scene. Ayumi hung her head. _Why do I always end up dating a death magnet?_ She sighed.

I entered the crime scene and Inspector Meguire noticed me, "John-kun!" "Inspector Meguire," I greeted back. "The victim is Aina Akane, age 40, cause of death: piercing through the back of the neck by a 4-inch steel needle," reported Takagi. "However, there are no sign of struggle. Akari Kimiko and Mariko Kaori were both sitting beside the victim, and one of them could be the murderer." "It seems like we're dealing with a ghost murder," concluded Inspector Meguire. Akari wore a white Polo shirt with matching white short pants, while Mariko wore a navy blue shirt with brown long pants. I noticed that there were tiny dents in the footrests of the two wooden stools beside the victim's stool. Directly behind the victim's stool was a strand of wire that passed through a small bow.

I looked around and silently groaned when I realised that there was no one I could use as a mouthpiece. Ayumi noticed this and whispered, "You need a mouthpiece, right? You could use me." "It's no different than speaking it myself. Oh well, I guess I'll just use the voice-changing function––," I suddenly gasped. "That's right! I could use Kogoro-ojisan!" I whispered excitedly. Ayumi frowned. _Using Kogoro-ojisan as a mouthpiece again?_ "You already know who the culprit is, right?" Ayumi asked excitedly. "Of course," I smirked.

I phoned Uncle Kogoro to come forward to the crime scene, and the moment he stood away from the door, I tranquilized him with my stun-gun wristwatch. "Sleeping Kogoro is back!" gasped Takagi. "Yes, I'm glad I'm very much welcomed. John had told me everything, and I know who the culprit is," I spoke through Kogoro using the voice-changing function of the wristwatch. "The culprits are both Akari-san and Mariko-san. They saw the needle flying towards Aina-san, and acted innocent by pulling Aina-san to the other side at the same time, and by doing this, the tension from the strings at the footstools increased, causing the string passing through the bow to straighten, which then caused the 4-inch steel needle to shoot out. If they were to save Aina-san, one of them would be pulling one side and the other would be pushing the other side."

Akari and Mariko both sank down to their knees. "Aina-san used to be our best friend, and we even supported her when she got a boyfriend, who was a wealthy man," began Akari. "However, ever since she dated that wealthy man, she looked down upon us and criticized about how poor we were," continued Mariko. "She even said that she was glad that she was no longer our best friend because we were not wealthy enough to be her friends. After she's gone, Mariko and I are no longer depressed about not being wealthy enough," concluded Akari. Mariko and Akari both gave hysterical laugh and then sobbed. Ayumi sobbed as well, "I can't believe how Aina-neechan treated her best friends so badly just because she's wealthy." She then turned towards me, "You won't treat Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun the same way, right?" I pulled her closer towards me, "Of course not, my beloved Ayumi." Ayumi gave 6 shades of red at my reply. Suddenly, Ayumi thought of something, "That's right! Where will you be staying now? Shinichi-niichan used to stay at Ran-neechan's place to get information about the case, right? Now that the case is closed, Shinichi-niichan goes back to his own house." "You're right! I guess I'll live at your house and I hope you don't mind about it," I suggested. "Ayumi doesn't mind!" piped Ayumi. "Alright, let me get my clothes from Ran-neechan's place first," I called out to her while running towards Mouri Detective Agency. "I'm coming with you!" She ran after me.

I knocked at the door of Mouri Detective Agency and Shinichi opened the door. "Johnathan-kun!" greeted Shinichi. "Johnathan?" Ran's head popped behind Shinichi's. "Wait, I thought you're John-kun?" puzzled Ran. "They're the same person," chuckled Shinichi. "Ran-neechan, Shinichi-niichan!" greeted Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan!" greeted Ran. "Chotto matte, Johnathan-kun, you didn't go back to your original body?" I shook my head. "I stayed as a child state so that I can be with Ayumi-chan," I explained. Ran clasped her hands together, "How sweet!" "Oh, come in, both of you, I'm sorry to keep you both waiting outside," apologized Ran. "It's fine, Ran-neechan, I'm coming back just to pick up my clothes," I said. Shinichi noticed that the tiny microphone from my watch is still up. "I knew you'd be needing it anytime," he smirked. "Right, as a child, no one believes me. So I didn't have a choice but to use Kogoro-ojisan as my mouthpiece," I glanced at my watch and chuckled while putting down my mini microphone. "Now you know why I wanted to go back to my original body so desperately, and also to be with Ran as well," beamed Shinichi. Ran came out of the room with my packed bag. "Arigatou gozaimas, Ran-neechan," I said. Ran and Shinichi both chuckled that I still had to call Ran "Ran-neechan" even though we were around the same age.

"Stay safe, and don't run into anymore murders!" Shinichi called out, as Ayumi and I were walking down the stairs, with Ran chuckling beside him. "You're the one to say yourself, Shinichi!" Ran smirked, as she went back into the Agency. "Well, _excuse me_ for being a death magnet," Shinichi glared at Ran. Kogoro finally came back from the crime scene, clueless of what had happened, "Huh? Did something happen here?" "Otousan, John-kun is no longer staying with us," explained Ran. "YES! NO MORE FREELOADER!" exclaimed Kogoro. He then turned to Shinichi, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Detective Brat."


	7. Chapter 7 Yoshida Family

Ayumi led me to her house. It was a two-storey building with a large black gate of 10 feet wide. "Sugoi, Ayumi. You have a big, beautiful house!" I exclaimed. "Arigatou, John," she grinned. A woman in her thirties came out and greeted us. "Konnichiwa, Ayumi okasan!" I greeted her. "Konnichiwa, boya. Oh, Ayumi, you brought a boy to live with us," she smiled. "Yes, he's my boyfriend," blushed Ayumi. "Oh, how nice. Congratulations, Ayumi, even though it's not the right time now, but I guess I'll make this an exception," congratulated Ayumi's mother. "Come in, and Ayumi will show you around," she opened the gate for us to enter. "Arigatou gozaimas, obasan," I said.

The kitchen is on the left, immediately after the entrance. The fridge was decorated with pink ribbon fridge magnets and full of Ayumi's photos with her mother. A stainless steel pot was next to the kitchen sink, with a pink stool underneath. A white, circular dining table was on the right, with three chairs tidily pushed in. "John, this way," Ayumi called out and I followed after her. The wooden tiled floors were clean as new. There were two rooms at the end of the stairs and Ayumi's room was unmistakably the second room, which had a tiny pink label stated "Yoshida Ayumi's Room". "There are two rooms, and… you're going to share your room with me?" I blushed slightly. "Yes, and it's going to be fun, right?" beamed Ayumi. Ayumi opened the door of her room and I was stunned at the mess. "Wait, let me clean up my room," she rushed in and closed the door behind her. _I brought a boy into my house and my room is in a mess_ , Ayumi's face was red with embarrassment. _Kitchen and dining area are tidy, but her room is in a mess. What an irony_ , I thought.

Ayumi was tidying her room for what seemed like hours. "Sorry to make you wait for so long," she apologized. "I-It's fine," I managed, still stunned at the sight of the mess. "We will be sleeping on the same bed as well?" I asked. "Of course! It's nice, don't you think?" Ayumi replied sweetly. My face turned as red as tomato. "John, why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?" She felt my forehead with the back of her hand. "I-I'm fine. I-It's just the hot weather," I blushed further. I entered her room and placed my bag beside the bed. "Sugoi! Your room is beautiful, Ayumi!" I exclaimed. "Arigatou, John," she had three shades of red.

"Lunch is ready!" a voice announced. "Hai~!" Ayumi and I both replied at the same time and went down for lunch. "Itadakimas!" Ayumi, her parents and I announced at the same time. "John-kun, I've heard about you," Mrs. Yoshida began. I could feel adrenaline rushing in my veins. _Oh no,_ I thought. _They'll know that I'm not an elementary school student._ "Ayumi told me that you're a genius and you always solved alongside with Conan-kun. I hope you will protect her as her boyfriend," finished Mrs. Yoshida. I silently breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sure thing, Mrs. Yoshida!" I promised her. "BOYFRIEND?!" Mr. Yoshida almost choked on his food. "AYUMI YOSHIDA, IT'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!" her father bellowed. Ayumi suddenly broke into tears and ran away. "Ayumi!" I called after her. _John-kun didn't use honorifics. Way to go, Ayumi!_ Mrs. Yoshida silently cheered while trying to calm Mr. Yoshida down.

Ayumi was sobbing uncontrollably in her room and I gently knocked on her door. "Leave me alone!" she yelled through the door. "Ayumi, it's me, John," I calmly called back. "Ok, come in," she said. I entered her room and gently closed the door behind me. "May be we shouldn't be dating after all," Ayumi began. I sat beside her and pulled her close to me, causing her to gasp in surprise. Ayumi finally understood and wrap her arms around me, "Arigatou, John." "Don't worry about your father –– your mother will calm him down. Meanwhile, let's do homework," I smiled. We both got our homework out and I finished my homework in a flash as usual. I stared at Ayumi's adorable face while she was doing her homework. Ayumi took notice and blushed hard, "J-John, stop looking at me! I-I can't focus!" "Ah, gomene, Ayumi. I guess I'll see if I can give any help to your mother," I chuckled. "Ah, chotto," Ayumi began. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I-I don't know how to do this question," she pointed at her question while blushing. _What is the probability of rolling an even number from a single die?_ It read. "A die has 6 sides. It has 3 sides that are odd and 3 sides that are even," I began. "Oh, you would get 3 even sides out of 6 sides, which is ½!" concluded Ayumi. I nodded. "You won't forget tomorrow's date, right?" she reminded me. _Oh no, I nearly forgot about tomorrow's date!_ I sweatdropped. "O-Of course I didn't," I gave a weak smile and went down the stairs.

Mr. Yoshida was venting about his company's recent losses. "The total cost for our product is 10,000yen, we have 1,000 packages with 10yen each, and we're still not making any profit!" he grumbled. "Of course you're not making any profit –– you only made sure that the company isn't at loss. However, in business, if a company doesn't make profit, it's still at loss," I began. Two pairs of eyes turned towards me. "According to the Demand and Supply Curve, you're at equilibrium right now. To get more demands, you would have to increase your supplies, and you would have to decrease your price in order to attract more customers. Therefore, the number of packages has to be more than 10,000," I suggested. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida stared at me at amazement. "But don't have that much materials to increase the amount of packages," said Mr. Yoshida. "Did you try lowering the price?" I asked. Mr. Yoshida's eyes lit up. "Well, our price is at its lowest, but I could try lowering the price further. Arigatou, boya!" he said thoughtfully. "Ah, I-I learned it from Kogoro-ojisan," I chuckled.

"Otousan, can we go watch movie now?" Ayumi's asked sweetly behind me. "Have you done all your homework?" asked Mr. Yoshida. Ayumi nodded her head. "Alright, let's go watch Kamen Yaiba," grinned Mr. Yoshida. I sighed silently, _Kamen Yaiba again._ Mr. Yoshida's car was a small, light-grey coated Toyota. "Gomene, John, I forgot that you don't like Kamen Yaiba," Ayumi whispered beside me while we were on the way to Haido Town Shopping Mall. "Daijoke daiyo, as long as Ayumi loves to watch it, I'm fine with it," I reassured her. "Really? Arigatou!" Ayumi grinned from ear to ear. Finally, we arrived at AEON Lake Town, which was a large building with white walls and many large windows. It was decorated with large, hanging colorful balls. "The balls are beautiful, aren't they, John?" Ayumi's eyes sparkled. "Of course they are! They looked like soccer balls, and I wish I could buy them for Shinichi-niichan," I smiled. "Demo, they looked like cotton candy to me," Ayumi said thoughtfully, causing me to sweatdrop. Yoshida Family and I rode the escalator to the top floor, where the cinema was located. "Hi, how can I help you?" a lady behind the counter greeted us. "Kamen Yaiba, 3:30PM, two adults and two children," Mr. Yoshida told the ticket lady. "Alright, the total price is 4,800yen," the ticket lady told him. Mr. Yoshida paid the price and we left the ticket counter. "Otousan, I want to check out that toy store," Ayumi pointed at the toy store in front of us. "Sure, 15 minutes left. Okasan and I will be waiting for you right here," Mr. Yoshida said, while taking a seat behind him. "Daijoke, ojisan, I'll keep an eye on her," I smiled. Mr. Yoshida smiled and nodded his head. "Come, let's go!" piped Ayumi.

The toy store was full of stuffed pink unicorns and Barbie dolls as well as playhouse sets. I followed after Ayumi while she explored the store. "John, come here, what do you think of this? It's so fun cuddling it, don't you think?" she held up a stuffed pink unicorn and hugged it tightly. "It suits you," I smiled at her. "But I didn't bring money with me." Ayumi scowled at me. "Daijoke, I'll pay for you," a feminine voice behind me said. We turned towards the feminine voice, which belonged to a woman in her thirties. She wore a red neck scarf with matching red kimono and had a black curly hair with rainbow-colored nail polish. "Arigatou gozaimas, obasan!" Ayumi thanked her. We left the toy store and returned to Ayumi's parents, with Ayumi hugging the stuffed pink unicorn tightly. "Why do you have this pink unicorn?" puzzled Mr. Yoshida. "That kind lady over there paid for me," Ayumi beamed while pointing to the black-haired lady. Mr. Yoshida rushed towards the black-haired lady. "Sumimasen!" he called out, and the black-haired lady turned her head to see a man in his thirties catching up to her, accompanied by the two children she saw earlier. "Thank you for paying for my daughter, ma'am. How much was it?" Mr. Yoshida reached for his wallet. "Oh, no, don't worry about it," the black-haired lady smiled. "Arigatou gozaimas. I think we'd better hurry. We have a movie at 3:30PM," Mr. Yoshida said hurriedly. "Oh, what movie?" asked the black-haired lady. "Kamen Yaiba," answered Mr. Yoshida. "What a coincidence. I'm watching Kamen Yaiba too!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry to ask, but why are you watching it too?" asked Mr. Yoshida. "Oh, I'm not watching it by myself –– I'm watching with two other friends. We want to know why the kids love Kamen Yaiba," the black-haired lady chuckled.

Yoshida Family, the black-haired lady and I entered the cinema hall after passing through the checkpoint counter and we sat accordingly. The black-haired lady sat at the far end with two other people and the lights dimmed. Suddenly, a figure collapsed forward halfway during the movie and a scream echoed the hall. The movie was stopped and the light went back on. "Someone call the police!" a male voice commanded. Soon, Inspector Meguire and Takagi came into the crime scene while everyone was escorted out of the room. "John-kun, you again!" Inspector Meguire exclaimed when he saw me. "Inspector Meguire," I greeted him. "The victim is Akiko Amane, age 38, cause of death: silver nitrate poisoning by ingestion," reported Takagi. "Silver nitrate?" Inspector Meguire raised his eyebrows. Ayumi gasped when she recognized the corpse, "She is the same woman who paid for my stuffed unicorn!" "Oh, you recognized her, Ayumi-chan? When was the last time you saw her?" inquired Inspector Meguire. "Just now, before the movie started," she answered. "Arigatou, Ayumi-chan," Inspector Meguire thanked her. The two friends who were with the victim were Aki Fuyuko and Akina Hanae, and they both were called for questioning. "What are your relationships with Akiko-san?" asked Inspector Meguire. "We were best friends since high school," answered Aki, who wore sparkly pink clothes and applied the same nail polish pattern as Akiko. "Akiko-san said she wanted to know why kids love Kamen Yaiba, so we accompanied her to watch this movie," explained Akina, who wore green shirt with a matching green mini skirt and a pair of brown leather boots. I left the movie hall and headed towards the snack station. Ayumi caught up with me, "Have you found anything?" "The suspect may be the worker at the snack counter, and they're somehow related," I explained. I sneaked into the snack counter area and one of them spotted me, "Boya, you're not allowed to come in here!" I ignored their protests and rummaged through the huge pile of trash. I smirked when I found a small glass bottle with brown fluid inside. I glanced behind me and noticed that one of the staffs had a brown stain on his index finger. "You're one of Akiko-san's friends, right?" I asked innocently. "Yes, she's not only my friend –– she was my high school crush as well, but not anymore," he smiled. I smirked as I figured out who the culprit is.

I phoned Uncle Kogoro to come forward to the crime scene, and I phoned Inspector Meguire using Kogoro's voice via voice-changing function of my wristwatch that I solved the case. When Kogoro appeared at the end of the escalator, Inspector Meguire rushed to meet him, "REALLY, MOURI-KUN? YOU KNOW WHO THE MURDERER IS?" "Huh? I do?" puzzle Kogoro. The moment he stood away from the escalator, I tranquilized him with my stun-gun wristwatch. "Oh, Sleeping Kogoro!" exclaimed Inspector Meguire. "Sorry, I needed a moment to recall my deduction," I spoke through Kogoro using the voice-changing function of the wristwatch. "Knowing that Akiko-san always eat ice, the culprit injects silver nitrate into the ice. Silver nitrate appears clear in the beginning of time, but gradually turns brown. The culprit is one of the snack counter staffs named Azuma Haruto, and he's one of Akiko-san's friends as well," I continued. "That is a very nice story, but where is the evidence?" smirked Azuma. "You have a brown stain of silver nitrate on your left index finger. You thought you have washed it away, but since it appears clear at the beginning, you couldn't have known that the stain is still on your finger until 30 minutes later," I explained. Azuma sank to his knees, "Akiko-san was my high school crush, but she severely broke my heart by saying that I'm not good enough for her. Yesterday, I met Akiko-san in her house to convince her that I'm the only one for her, as I know she is getting married soon, and she said that I would be the last person she would marry. So I killed her –– and I will be the only one with her!" With that said, he ran towards the railing. "Even if you commit suicide, Akiko-san will not want to be with you!" I yelled through Kogoro, interrupting his suicidal attempt. "There are so many beautiful women out there, why must you force yourself to be with this particular woman? Why don't you take a step back and open your eyes?" I continued. Akina appeared with tears in her eyes. "Azuma-san, please… stop pursuing Akiko-san… I gave you so many hints that I'm single and have feelings for you," Akina sobbed, and Azuma's eyes widened. "Akina-san... you… have feelings for me?" Azuma's voice dropped to a whisper. Akina walked and hugged Azuma's arm tightly and Azuma finally realized her feelings for him. "I'll see you again after you're released from prison," whispered Akina.

Inspector Meguire shook Kogoro hard just as Kogoro became awake, "Mouri-kun, I never knew you know chemistry!" Kogoro paused for a moment to process what Inspector Meguire meant. "Oh, of course! I'm the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro! There is nothing I don't know! Hahaha!" laughed Kogoro. "Ayumi, do you still want to continue watching Kamen Yaiba?" I yawned. "Ayumi doesn't mind if Kamen Yaiba is not finished watching," Ayumi smiled while watching me dozed off. _He looks so adorable when he's sleeping,_ Ayumi silently chuckled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 Date with Ayumi

My eyes fluttered wide open when I felt the cool breeze brushing against my skin. My eyes darted around and my face turned red when I noticed Ayumi was hugging me like her stuffed pink unicorn. Her soft body felt warm and comforting, with her arms gently rubbing against mine. Her arms were tightly coiled around my neck, and her hair had a rosy aromatic scent. I gently smiled her innocent figure. Ayumi wore a pink-flowered pattern pajamas set. I took a glance at myself and found that I wore an airplane-patterned pajamas set. I almost gave a nosebleed with the thought of any Yoshida Family members bathing and changing clothes for me, especially Ayumi. _Most probably Mr. Yoshida was the one who dressed for me_ , I thought to myself. Putting the thoughts aside, I glanced at the clock. 6:00AM. "Oh, you're awake, John," a sleepy voice said beside me. "Gomene, Ayumi, did I wake you up?" I asked. Ayumi shook her head and squeezed me tighter. "It's so comfortable hugging you," she muttered, and she soon fell back asleep.

"You were lucky last time, but not this time," a voice spoke behind me. The man with long silver hair wearing a black hat with matching black trench coat, and green turtleneck sweater appeared behind me. "Gin!" I exclaim in horror. "Say goodbye to your little sweetheart, Johnathan Smith," smirked Gin. On his right hand, he held up Ayumi by her collar, and on his left hand, he held Ayumi at gunpoint. "John, save me!" yelled Ayumi, and Gin took the shot. "Ayumi!" I yelled back, and bolted up straight. Ayumi was sitting up, staring at me. "Are you ok, John? You were shouting my name," frowned Ayumi. "I guess it's just a nightmare," I replied. "It's about that big case, right?" asked Ayumi. "Yeah, but the bad people have already been put to jail," I sighed. "Daijoke, Ayumi is always here with you," she kissed my cheek. "Arigatou, Ayumi," I whispered. "Oh yeah, how did you like your pajamas?" she grinned. "I like it. Who dressed for me?" I asked. "Ayumi did," beamed Ayumi. My nostrils shot out blood like rockets. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding," noted Ayumi. "I-I'm fine. I-It's just the hot weather," I said. "Hot weather? It's cold in here," said Ayumi.

A voice chuckled by the door, and we both turned our heads to see Mrs. Yoshida standing, with her hands on her hips. "O-Okasan!" Ayumi gave three shades of red. "Gomene, Ayumi, I can't help to see how sweet you both are to each other," Mrs. Yoshida continued to chuckle. "Nevermind her. Today's our date ––" I began, then I gasped in horror. I haven't asked Shinichi where he'll be having his date! "What's wrong?" asked Ayumi. "Let me make a quick phone call to Shinichi-niichan," I said. I phoned Shinichi and Shinichi answered the call. "Ah, Shinichi, about that time, I wanted to ask you where you would be having your date with Ran," I explained. "Let's have a double date at Haido Town Shopping Mall, the largest Ferris wheel, and my mom will be giving you both a ride at 12PM," suggested Shinichi. "Sure, I'm at Ayumi's and see you later!" I ended the call. "Haido Town Shopping Mall," I told Ayumi. "Shopping Mall?" asked Ayumi. "Oh, it's actually a Ferris wheel," I explained. "Sure! I can't wait!" piped Ayumi. "He's giving us a ride there as well at 12PM," I continued. "I can't wait more!" exclaimed Ayumi.

Shinichi kept his word. At 12PM, a silver Series 2 Jaguar E-Type car came to a halt in front of Ayumi's black gate. I opened the car door for Ayumi, who gave a slight blush, to enter the car first, and I entered after her. "Thank you for giving us a ride, oba-oneesan," I altered the address to Yukiko, after noticing her death glare. Ran was sitting at the front passenger seat while Shinichi was sitting at the far left at the back. The Series 2 Jaguar E-Type was a manual-driven car with a brown, old-fashioned steering wheel with a grey gear. "I heard from Shin-chan that you're the American boy who infiltrated the American branch of the Organisation," began Yukiko. "Yes, but I was caught red-handed and barely managed to escape, or Shinichi would have been together with Ran long ago," I explained."John," Ayumi quavered. "I'm scared… of falling to the front." I took a glance at the speedometer: the meter was gradually shifting to the right. Yukiko is speeding as usual, I sighed. "Oneesan," I began. "Nani?" replied Yukiko. "I-I'm getting car sickness," I pretend to quaver. "Daijoke, we'll be there soon," smiled Yukiko. "Ba-rou, he's asking you to watch your speedometer," said Shinichi, with his arms crossed. A traffic officer signaled us to stop the car and knocked on the window. Yukiko rolled down her car window and apologized, "Gomenesai, I'll drive slower next time." "I'll let you off for now," said the traffic officer. Yukiko thanked him, but he ripped his disguise off to reveal Vermouth. "Vermouth!" Shinichi and I exclaimed in unison. "You know her?" Ayumi whispered to me. However, before I could reply, "Vermouth" interrupted me, "Got you! Vermouth is no longer running around," "she" said, while ripping off her second disguise to reveal Shinichi's lookalike. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, and thank you for helping me solving that case, John-kun and Shinichi-kun," said Kaito. "Don't tell me," I began. "You're the real identity of Kaito Kid?!" exclaimed Shinichi. "As expected from the two detectives," bowed Kaito. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Can't I take my girlfriend out for a date as well?" he frowned. "Bakaito! What takes you so long?" a voice called out, which belonged to Ran's lookalike. "Ahoko! It seems we're not the only ones out on a date," explained Kaito. "You two pairs of couples go first, while I find a parking spot," suggested Yukiko. "Sugoi! It's my first time meeting Kid's real identity –– and his girlfriend!" exclaimed Ayumi. "Kid?!" gasped Aoko. "You're Kid?! WAIT, KID HAS BEEN WITH ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!" "Yes, I'm Kaito Kid, and it's a long story, Aoko," sighed Kaito. "I know how you feel, Aoko-san. I didn't know Shinichi has been with me this whole time as well before he confessed," chuckled Ran. "Ayumi-chan, you too, right?" Ran turned to Ayumi and Ayumi looked down. "Yes, I like John very much when I first met him, and I didn't know he was an adult until Shinichi-niichan confessed to the Detective Boys," sighed Ayumi. Kaito, Shinichi and I hung our headsin regret, but the girls held our hands tightly, "It's ok," began Aoko. "We understand," Ran said next. "We forgive you," finished Ayumi. "Arigatou gozaimas," we thanked our girlfriends. "Let's go have fun!" cheered the three girlfriends. We nodded our heads in agreement and boarded the Ferris wheel.

"Look at the scenery!" Ran began. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" finished Ayumi. Ran nodded her head. Suddenly, Shinichi's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" he answered. "Kudo Shinichi," said the voice. "Find me if you want your mother to live. I will give you clues. Good luck." The other end ended the call. Shinichi held a hatred expression."What happened?" asked Ran. "My mother is being kidnapped," said Shinichi, and we all gave a loud gasp. "The abductor said he'll give us clues," continued Shinichi. With that said, Shinichi received the first message and read it aloud, "First clue: I hate the setting sun." "He could be hiding in any of the shades," Ran said thoughtfully. "The first clue asked us to follow where the shadow is leading to. If you hate someone, you would have your back facing someone," explained Shinichi. We had our backs facing the setting sun and we found that our shadows were pointing towards the forest. Shinichi's phone beeped as we approached the forest. "Next hint: London Bridge Is Falling Down," he said out loud. "Huh? London Bridge Is Falling Down? What's got to do with the clue?" puzzled Ran. "Oh, it's the children's game, where children at the side held their arms high to let other children pass through the middle," I explained. "There it is! It's talking about the arching trees!" I pointed to the arching trees beside us. We then walked through the arching trees. Suddenly, I felt a hand pushing the back of my head forward and the other hand pressing a cloth towards my nose. Before I could warn the others, I blacked out.

A cover was yanked off my head and I saw Shinichi and the others were abducted as well. Our hands and legs were tied behind our wooden chairs. "Shin-chan, you're here as well," a familiar voice whispered. "Okasan! Are you hurt?" gasped Shinichi. A figure came into view revealed to be a man in his forties. "Before I release you boys, I want you to find out something for me," he said in a low voice. "What is it?" asked Shinichi. "Find out my wife's murderer," he replied. His subordinates released Shinichi, Kaito and I from the wooden chairs but held us with them. We followed the man to his room, where his wife was murdered. The room had a 30-feet high windowand there was a black swivel chair by a large desk with six drawers, three drawers on each side. There was a dried splatter near the top left of the chair, with a bullet hole in the middle of the splatter. One of the subordinates then handed Shinichi a large, black cordless phone. "If you have any questions, you can ask me via this phone. If you tried to flee or contact the police, your girlfriends will all die,"warned the man. "First, there are two people I suspect: Daigo Hisamoto and Hidetada Hisateru. Daigo Hisamoto lived the first building from the northwest of this building, and Hidetada Hisateru lived the first building from the northeast of this building. You may begin now," with that, the man left us alone.

"I remembered solving a murder case similar to this," I began. "It involved strings attached to the pole and tension." "But the ceiling is 30-feet high," noted Kaito. "What's this?" announced Shinichi. Kaito and I joined him, and I noticed that there was a small hole in the wall, about three degrees to the right. "There is no way someone can shoot from that angle," I said. "Unless the murderer is left handed," noted Shinichi. "We'll investigate Daigo-kun first," he suggested.

Daigo lived one kilometer northwest of the building. It was a single-storey building with a large grey gate of 10 feet wide and behind the gate was a black Mini Cooper 1.3i Mark VII. Shinichi rang the button-shaped doorbell, and a man of forties with a scissor cut hairstyle appeared at the doorway. "Can you please open the gate for us? We're here on an investigation," Shinichi called out. "Hai. Chotto matte kudasai," he replied. He slipped back in, and one moment later, he appeared again and pressed a button on the remote control with his left hand. "Nevermind, arigatou!" Shinichi called out again. "What's that for?" asked Kaito. "He's definitely not the culprit," replied Shinichi.

Hidetada lived one kilometer northeast of the building. It was a double-storey building with a large blue gate of 10 feet wide and behind the gate was a red Mini Cooper 1.3i Mark VII. Shinichi rang the triangular-shaped doorbell, and a man of forties with a slick black hair appeared at the doorway. "Can you please open the gate for us? We're here on an investigation," Shinichi called out. "Hai. Chotto matte kudasai," he replied. He slipped back in, and one moment later, he appeared again and pressed a button on the remote control with his left hand. "Nevermind, arigatou!" Shinichi called out again. "Again?" asked Kaito. "He's definitely not the culprit either," replied Shinichi.

"I've figured out who the culprit is, and meeting Daigo-san and Hidetada-san confirmed my deduction,"smirked Shinichi, and we went back to the captive building. The man's two subordinates led us to him, and Shinichi announced that he had figured out who the culprit was. "My right-hand staff, Arisa Michiko?" the man puzzled. The man's right-hand staff Arisa Michiko was called before him. "Yes. First, there was a hole in the wall, three degrees from where your wife was murdered, which threw us off thinking that your wife was shot from the outside by a left-handed murderer. Next, the outline of the corpse showed that it is pointing to the right, and that was dying message," began Shinichi. "Third, both Daigo-san and Hidetada were left-handed, which could explain the suspicions. If one of them had shot your wife, they would shoot it from the left side. However, the bullet hole was on the top right, which means the murderer was right-handed. Fourth, 'Michiko' sounded similar to 'Migite', so the murderer was your right-hand staff, Arisa Michiko," deduced Kaito. "Arisa-san first poisoned your wife and then shot her in the right side of the chest," declared Shinichi. "What an interesting story! Where's your proof?" she sneered. "The cup most probably still has your fingerprints on it!" I declared. Arisa gasped and sank to her knees, "That woman –– she doesn't deserve to be the Boss's wife! She's useless! She doesn't know or could even do anything! She doesn't even deserve to live!" The man ordered his subordinates to take Arisa away. "Thank you so much for solving this mystery," he said. "In return, I return your girlfriends back to you." Ayumi, Ran and Aoko appeared from the spotlight behind us. "Ayumi, thank goodness you're safe!" I exclaimed. "You're not hurt, are you?" asked Shinichi. "No one gets hurt, including you, Aoko," said Kaito. "Of course, because I know you will always protect me," smiled Ayumi. "Of course I'm not hurt, Shinichi. They only kept an eye on us," explained Ran. "Bakaito, make sure you use your motto on yourself as well," teased Aoko. "You all are so romantic. I wish Yusaku is here as well," chuckled Yukiko.

Shinichi, Kaito and I held our girlfriends hands until we, including Yukiko, were all out of the captive building and stared at the evening sky. "I love you… forever and ever," Shinichi, Kaito and I said to our girlfriends. They smiled and we gave our girlfriends a deep kiss in the lips.

 **PREVIEW: "Congratulations on solving that case, chibi meitantei," Haibara whispered to me with a smirk, when I got back to school. "Yeah, it was noth ––" I said, but was interrupted when Haibara gave me a kiss in the cheek, and Ayumi saw the kiss… Next time on Ayumi's New Crush: Haibara vs Ayumi!**


End file.
